Wilted Roses
by FashionPixie89
Summary: The ballet studio attack James unleashes on a very human Bella doesn't exactly play out like it does in the novel. How does Edward cope with this tragedy? Rated M for strong language and graphic violence. Thanks to Sarah for the main idea!
1. Scream

**Bella's Point Of View**

The handle of the ballet studio's front door was freezing despite the warm air outside that surrounded it. It was rare to find anything below a boiling temperature in Phoenix, besides myself. I always assumed I was the coldest thing in the state. I pushed the unlocked door open, stepping into the large room that I thought would remain only in my memories.

It looked the same as it had the last time I saw it. The same familiar arch in the structure, the hardwood floors. Countless mirrors polluting the open space for learning dancers to gawk in amazement as their bodies were pushed to the limits. As a child, I was one of those learning dancers. Forced into ballet classes by my erratic mother who insisted I would be a rock star, artistic, lawyer-ballerina. Today, the simple memory was going to be my grave.

The sound of my mothers voice rang through my mind, remembering the very threatening and eerie conversation I had with James over the phone. He had fallen directly into our trap, ignoring Charlie and instead following vampires wearing my clothing. It was unfortunate that his many years of wisdom allowed him to catch on before we had a chance to warn my mother, to protect her in some way. My instincts as a daughter forced me to betray both Alice and Jasper, and make my way to the studio alone.

The voice I assumed was a flashback continued on, pushing my body into a run at the realization it was in fact in the very room I stood present in. My mother was calling to me, despite the terror she must be feeling. My body stopped, staring up at a tall set of double doors I had known to be the closet, mentally cursing the vampire for holding my mother inside of it. She was far too beautiful, far too amazing to be held hostage in such a confined space. Tearing the doors open, my eyes set sight on a television playing a video tape from my childhood. My mother pretending to have lost me, all in good humor. He didn't have her.

I don't know why I felt so shocked to have been lied to by someone who planned to murder me. Perhaps because I had not been lied to directly in my few short years of life. Not by family, friends... Not even by Edward. A thousand things ran through my mind, one of the being that perhaps James was unaware of my presence, that perhaps I still had time to escape before he'd know I was here. My body turned to flee out of the studio, only to catch multiple reflections of him in the mirrors around me.

The illusion that he was everywhere at once made me uneasy. I was uncertain where he actually stood, demolishing my chances to escape past him. They also forced me to realize that he really was everywhere at once, his body would easily catch mine before I too half a step. I stood, frozen as I glanced from one image of him to the next. Unsure of what to do.

"You don't have my mother..." My words were more of a question than a statement. I knew the answer, yet felt the need to get validation from the animal standing around me. I couldn't risk him hiding her elsewhere, waiting to feast on her after he devoured me.

"No, I just couldn't pass up a chance to get you alone. Your friends make it very hard for me with their cleaver minds and dirty tricks." His voice echoed around me, my ears unable to find the exact location much like the images of him painted across the mirrors. I took a step forward, only to hear a growl far too close to my right ear. In the time it took to move, he was beside me. Breathing against my skin, ready to force me back should I take so much as another step away from him. I remained perfectly still, contemplating all of the tricks I had learned from television over the past few years. When attacked by a bear, you are supposed to run in a zig-zag pattern, to confuse and throw the bear off your track.

An ice cold feeling, followed by the pain of too much pressure located my arm. His hand tightening against it enough to make me loose focus on escaping and instead zone in on the power he had over me. Irregardless of my plans and instincts, I was going to die tonight. Perhaps if I put up no fight, he would do it quickly.

"You know, it would be better for me if you screamed. It really sets the mood, you know?" His hand released my throbbing arm, running his index finger along my bottom lip. I refused to let it tremble in fear of the foreign touch, instead I continued to stand still, assessing the situation as best as I could. Perhaps it would have helped if I had of read more vampire fiction as a child, or focused on horror movies more when I was a younger teenager. His nose grazed against my exposed neck, taking in my scent before allowing his tongue to trail against my bare skin causing me to cringe. "Mm, you don't like that? That's too bad..."

My feet left the ground far too quickly for me to comprehend what was happening. Within that same instant, I found myself on the other side of the room, the breath knocked out of me after colliding back-first with the wall. I gasped for my vanishing breaths, my body attempting to force my lungs to work again. It took a few moments but the first breath did arrive, blood coughing its way out of my throat soon after. The force of the hit had clearly injured something inside of me. I didn't want to risk damaging it further, so instead I lay frozen on the floor.

James walked to me, shaking his head in disappointment at my lack of participation. I was certain all of his other victims threw their pride out the window and begged for their lives. I knew that didn't work, for if it had they would have all been alive. I wasn't going to waste my time playing the role of the stereotypical meal.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear over there..." He knelt before me, a small hunting knife in his hand. "If you don't want to humor me, it's just going to make this process less thrilling. This being less thrilling means I ventured here, went through all of this trouble for nothing. Should that be the case, I'll be sure to hunt down each of your friends and kill them just as shamelessly as I kill you."

He ran the sharp knife along my leg, before settling against my stomach. The fear induced trembles I tried to hold back were now overpowering me, my head nodding in agreement. I would do anything to keep my new family safe. It was my fault they were dragged into this mess...

He stood the knife up on my stomach, tip against flesh. Pressing it down enough to break through both my t-shirt and my skin. A little further, I winced in pain. I could still taste the blood from my internal damage on top of the blood I could now feel seeping down my sides. With a sadistic smirk, James thrust the entire length of the small knife into my abdomen, finally electing the scream he craved from me before withdrawing the knife and licking it clean of my blood.

"Very good... Now for your second lesson."


	2. Fight

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Lesson?"

"Since you can't play the role of a helpless victim, I'm going to have to teach you step by step. You've already submitted to me by screaming in agony. Now, you're going to fight. Fight for your life, Bella."

My hand cupped the stinging wound left on my stomach, my eyes locked on his as he stood to his feet. The torture he was inflicting on me was something new to even him, more thrilling than any of his other kills. I felt so insignificant, laying on the cold floor in an injured state, his body towering over me.

"I said, fight." With his last spoken word, his foot collided with my side, causing me to yelp in pain. I heard a deafening crunch, pain searing through my chest as my brain recognized the fractured rib. It took me a few minutes to grow slightly used to the amount of pain I was feeling, at least enough to roll onto my stomach and force myself onto my hands and knees. I expected him to throw another violent kick, though was surprised when he simply backed away. I slowly stood to my feet, the pain causing my balance to wobble ever so slightly. My dazed vision watched his hand point to the front door, only a short distance away. "The door is right there, Bella." Though it was fairly close to where I stood, it seemed miles away. I knew I wouldn't get more than a few feet before he caught up to me and damaged me further. I wasn't quite as stupid as he believed me to be, yet I ran. My body lunged for the door I knew I would not reach.

His body was standing in front of the door the moment I had burst into a pained sprint, blocking my only exit with a tedious laugh. His hands clapping together in an appalling applause. "Very good, Bella! Very believable. You have so much acting potential." My eyes begged him to step aside, to let me go without a fight or any further injuries though he didn't budge. His eyes scanned the room, a new idea forming in his evil mind before his eyes settled back on me. "There is another exit, Bella. Perhaps you would like to try that one as well?"

As painful as it was picking myself up from the floor and sprinting to the blocked door, I desperately needed the little hope he waved in front of me with the unfair challenge. It offered me a strength my beaten body neglected to let me feel. His body pulled away from the door and stepped closer to me. An instant wave of fear washing over me as I watched in approach. His eyes glanced up at a window nearly reaching the high ceiling, before glancing back down at me.

There was absolutely no way I was going to be able to reach that, James knew it as well. Much like before, I felt my body leave the comfort of the ground I stood on, my body hitting a wall just as hard as I had earlier. The only difference now was the pain was much worse after my previous injuries, and the fact that he had thrown me only a few inches from the window, not allowing me to break through and escape. My body fell from the high wall and hit the floor roughly, an agonizing feeling making me feel sick to my stomach. My forehead now wore a bloody cut, my arms and shoulders instantly bruising from the beating the wall offered.

Life before, he was next to me, the same disgusting smirk still hanging from his lips. I was unable to move, though he knew this. His foot nudging me once again, encouraging me to stand. I did just that, only to be pushed back to the floor like children in a playground, this time giving in.

"Oh Bella, I think I might keep you around longer than I originally planned." I cringed at the thought, my eyes staying focused on his as I awaited his next form of torture.

"Beg..."


	3. Beg

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Beg. Beg for your life. Beg me to let you see your pathetic Romeo again." I stared up at him in disbelief, every ounce of my pride stolen away. "BEG!" His voice thundered through the large room, causing even the mirrors to rattle in fear. My body curled up into a defensive ball, my arms defending my wounded stomach and chest. Willing to take the next series of kicks to reduce the pain I was currently experiencing

"Please..." My word was less than a whisper, a sound only his ears would be able to pick up. I knew there was no hope in me even trying. I was a wounded lamb in the presence of an intrigued lion. I closed my eyes and ignored his triumphant roar. Seizing victory over the victim he thought he wouldn't be able to break in. I imagined Edward's face, smiling at the angelic image. Knowing death would soon follow this nightmare, allowing me to see his face for all of eternity. My hands were drenched in blood that continued to freely escape my stab wound, my thoughts becoming darker as what I assumed was me growing closer to the end.

"It's too bad Edward wasn't here to put me in my place after I put you in yours. I would have loved to see his face, stumbling in on his true love, battered and beaten on the floor. It would tear Eddie's little heart up seeing you this way..."

I ignored my devil's taunting words. Edward loved me, and would want me to walk towards the expected bright light. I knew he would soon join me, his take on life without my presence drilled into my head. "Finding you here, covered in blood... Of course, I could really spice this game up and cover you in something else..."

I heard a sound much more different than any other that evening. It pulled my attention away from my beautiful dream, forcing them open. James stood before me, unzipping his pants with the same tedious smirk he wore the entire night. I felt my stomach lurch in disgust, my body forcing itself out of the tight ball I held it in, rolling onto my stomach and slowly crawling away from him.

I felt a rough tug against my ankle, drawing me back to the same place on the blood covered floor I had been at before attempting to remove myself from the situation. I screamed as loud as I could, this time on my own free will rather than his force. Struggling to pry myself away from his grip as he tugged my jeans roughly from my body. My legs kicked at him, though it was no use. I felt more pain than I inflicted, like kicking a bolder of a rock. He positioned himself before me, though I continued to fight against him.

"You've screamed, you've fought and you've begged... Now, I want you to cry." With one sharp movement, he forced himself inside of me, my screams filling the empty room. He forced himself inside of me, and I cried...


	4. Cry

**Bella's Point Of View**

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since James had finished with my used body and left. I wasn't sure of a lot of things. I could feel the cold air stinging my partially naked body, or perhaps that was just the lack of blood circulating through me. Most of the precious fluid stained the once unblemished wooden floor. My entire body ached, though not nearly as harshly as it had been during the horrible beating I had taken from the vampire. It was mostly the after sting that continued to poke at me, the calm after the storm. I lay on the ruined floor, waiting for death.

"Bella!" Alice's panicked voice broke my concentration, my mind focusing to locate the bright light I was expecting. I could hear her footsteps stopping, as well as any other that followed after her. I didn't want to open my eyes, to ruin the pretty things I was imagining before I left this world. I refused.

"Bella, love..." His cold hands found mine, pulling them away from the stab wound against my stomach that I so desperately clutched. My eyes fluttered open to catch a view of my angel, forcing a smile. I knew the state I was in was far too much for him to handle. I could almost hear his teeth grind together in agony as his eyes scanned my countless wounds scattered carelessly along my body. His hands trembled against mine, covering his flawless skin in the blood that covered me as he squeezed my hands tightly. Assuring me I was going to be okay.

Something warm covered my lower half, my eyes glanced down slowly to catch Emmett smiling up at me, his hands rubbing my legs vigorously. "Gotta keep that blood flowin', unless you wanna loose these things." His ability to keep his sense of humor in tact in a situation like this calmed me more than Edwards hands that held my own. I wanted to offer him a smile in return for the caring gesture, though I had none left. I had used my last one to comfort Edward upon his arrival. I could hear Alice talking in a sobbing voice on her cellphone, Jasper whispering soothing "Shh"'s to her all the while. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme where not around. Perhaps that's who she was tearlessly sobbing to on the phone.

Edward removed his hands from mine, positioning his arms slowly beneath my body, concentrating far too hard on not injuring me further. Emmett's hands made sure that the jacket he had sacrificed to cover me from everyone's view. I heard loving whispers being spoken into my ear as I was lulled to sleep. Beautiful whispers reflecting on the love Edward held for me, and amazing things we were going to do together after this horrific situation. My eyes fluttered closed, imagining them all.


	5. Live

**Bella's Point Of View**

It had taken me an entire sleep to locate the bright light I was so desperately searching for, though it was not one I had expected to encounter. With my eyes now open, I stared blankly at the bright light above the hospital bed I was cozily laying.

"Isabella..." Carlisle stood over my bed, effectively catching my attention. His eyes refused to find mine until he finished filling out my medical chart, afterward smiling down at me. I always felt so insignificant to be in the same room as any one of the Cullen's.

"It's just Bella." I reminded him. It wasn't like him or any other of his family members to call be by my entire first name. I dreaded it more than anything at this point in my life.

"I was just making sure you were still with us. I'm sure you wouldn't have appreciated my pen light blinding you after just waking." I offered him a thanking smile, not taking my eyes off him. "I took the liberty in telling your parents what happened, though diluted the truth a bit. They know of the... attack."

"Great..." Now not only would Charlie be worried sick, Renee and Phil would surely be in town doing just the same.

"It's for the best, Bella. You need people to talk to after what you've gone through. You're very lucky to be alive, James isn't known to leave those he chases still breathing, let alone in one piece."

"It's all part of his game..." My words were nothing more than a whisper, Carlisle's hand finding my shoulder, offering it a squeeze far too gentle to sting my countless bruises.

"You're doing very well, regardless. Your parents are both here, in the waiting room as are the rest of my family. Edward is standing outside the door, he hasn't left his position there. We have a psychiatrist on call, should you find the need to speak to a professional, many rape victims often find comfort in-"

"It's fine, Carlisle. I'm fine. It wasn't exactly the greatest day of my life, but that's all it was... A day. An attack. I'm still... me, I'm still Bella. I'm alive. He hasn't taken that from me." Carlisle nodded in response, a smile forming on his perfect lips once again. I was glad he understood, I already dreaded having the exact conversation with my parents. They were sure to be less understanding.

As if reading my mind, Carlisle leaned down, whispering softly. "I'll speak to your parents and tell them of your wishes. You don't need their worrying getting in the way of your recovery." With those caring words, Carlisle walked out of my hospital room and further into my heart.

Edward peeked into my room from the hallway, wearing the same crooked smile I adored. Upon entering, he placed a large bouquet of flowers on my bed side table, as well as a kiss against my forehead. "Hello, my love." Despite the slight discomfort I was feeling, I felt like I truly had died and gone to heaven. Edward seemed much more beautiful than ever, sitting on the edge of my bed, his hand stroking my leg that lay beneath the blanket. He didn't need to ask me how I was feeling, he had heard it straight from Carlisle's mouth before making his presence fully known that I was fine. Instead, he jumped right into serious conversation.

"Perhaps I should leave you alone for a little while to give you chance to cope with everything." I stared at him in amazement, angry amazement. How on earth could he possibly be bringing himself to willingly leave me alone after everything that had happened? If anything, I needed him more than anything right now.

"I'd rather you didn't... I'd rather just... get on with life, as if nothing happened." I didn't want to be another victim, laying around for months at a time. Watching the same old life pass her by. I had too much love, too much companionship in my life to bother doing so.

"I know, I just think it's best, for us."

"For us? Edward, what happened wasn't your fault, if anything it was mine! I'm the one that got past Jasper and Alice, I'm the one that knew James was waiting for me! Don't you dare blame yourself over this..."

"I don't, blame myself that is. As much as I would like to, I know I couldn't have prevented it the way things unfolded. I could spend an eternity planning out how things could have gone, how safe you could have been but it would be for a lost cause. I really don't know how to word this without hurting you, Bella... but, despite what you may be thinking, things are different. Another man has... has..."

"Has nothing! I love you, Edward! Only you! You are the one I want to be with, forever!"

"I know that Bella, I do. It's just... I honored your virtue higher than my own. It was one of the things I adored about you, that you could openly love a monster yet still stay true to your innocence..."

"I have stayed true! I haven't done anything wrong, Edward!"

"No, but it's gone. Something I once loved about you, is gone..."

"What about the rest?"

"That's why I need time..."

I stared in disbelief as he stood from the seating position he was in on the edge of my bed, and walked out of my room. For the first time since waking, for the first time since the attack, I felt helpless.


	6. Learn

**Bella's Point Of View**

I lay in my hospital bed, the warm blankets pulled tightly over my body. It's not like I had anything else to do at this point, I could hardly walk let alone sit up properly. Charlie had taken the time to shop for puzzle books for me to complete, as well as a doodle pad with some markers. I wasn't the best artist, my skills nowhere past stick men but again, it's not like I had too many activities to choose from.

I had been laying in the same position for well over two days, not counting the unknown amount of time that I had been unconscious for after my attack. I was thankful to have Emmett around, who came to visit me a few times a day, massaging my limbs to ensure my body wouldn't go stiff during the remainder of my stay. Alice, never left my room. Even as I colored shamelessly in the blank notebook before me, she sat across the room. Watching, protecting and keeping me company. I was positive Jasper was nearby, my mood was far too calm despite the second tragedy that occurred since my arrival in Phoenix's hospital.

"You seem to be in a much better mood today." Alice's high pitched voice pulled my eyes away from the colorful paper, cocking an eyebrow in response to her statement. At this point, I was beginning to wonder if she too, could read minds.

"Yeah, thank your husband for me." She smiled at the comment I shot back, shaking her head gently in denial. It was no use, I knew he was lingering around here somewhere. There was no way he would leave Alice alone with James, Victoria and Laurent still on the prowl. Not like Edward had left me, anyway. "You know, you don't have to sit here all day... It's bad enough they have one person cooped up in this room against their will."

"This isn't against my will, Bella. I want to keep you company, I'm worried about you."

"Edward was worried about me, I don't see him around..." My words were mumbles as I concentrated on my random scribbles on the page. My frantic coloring gestures growing more violent against the fragile paper.

"Edward is just a bit confused. As painful as this must be for you to go through, Bella, he's fallen victim to this as well. It's new to him, he'll come around." As much as I didn't want to, I knew she was right. She could, after all, see the future. It didn't make the situation any less unbearable.

"Perhaps you could take this message and beam it to him via mind waves, since... that's what you guys do. James might have beaten me down, but he was the one that kicked the wounds once I was on the ground." I tossed my marker down onto the pull-over table that hung just above my thighs, sighing in frustration. I should have been feeling immensely sad, horrifically angry. I wasn't. My eyes glared toward the door, knowing fully well who stood behind it.

"Jasper, she knows..." The door opened, Jasper smiling an apology as he entered the room, though continued to force my negative emotions away. I opened my mouth to protest, only to be cut off before a single word could escape my lips.

"Carlisle asked me of this, Bella. He believes it's for the best at this point in time, for you to remain calm."

"I am calm."

Jasper shook his head in disagreement, taking his rightful place at Alice's side as she jumped in to defend him. "Don't argue, Bella. It wont do you any good."

"Of course it wouldn't..." I was amazed how much power these people these... vampires had over me. It was as if each and every one of them were another set of parents for me. I obeyed everything they asked, and felt equally as close to them as my own, if not more. I tore my eyes away from the happy couple sitting across the room and looked down at the paper I had been coloring. My hands crumpling it into a ball. I wasn't in the mood for colors or brightness, despite what the emotions Jasper forced into me said.

"Do you think he'll come by today?" I kept my eyes glued to the balled up paper, sighing softly to myself. I knew he wouldn't, not after that heart wrenching conversation only days before, yet I still begged the answer. An answer not even Alice could give me.

I must have fallen asleep after my minimal conversation with Alice and Jasper, for when my eyes opened, Carlisle was looming over me with the same, perfect smile across his lips. It was time for me to go home.


	7. Home

Two weeks had been the exact amount of time I had stayed in the hospital against my will. After the first week, I was practically begging Carlisle to release me, though he deemed it necessary to keep me an additional week. Every so often he would pay a shrink to stumble into my bedroom for a closer analysis. I didn't want to talk to somebody with a degree; I didn't want to talk to anybody about anything that happened. It was baffling to me how so many people thought the ordeal would leave me much more fragile that I had originally been. I knew it wasn't my fault, I knew I hadn't done anything wrong and that I had done everything to prevent the experience from happening. I didn't need some wannabe-doctor telling me the exact same thing, for a price.

I was told, upon arriving home that Charlie had to leave town for a few days. Carlisle had mentioned something about a few homicides in Forks, though the bodies were found miles into the next town east. I didn't quite enjoy the thought of staying home alone with a crazed vampire on the loose. I was glad to see the Cullen's housed that same concern. I was told Alice, Emmett and Jasper would be staying in the house with me, and that Charlie agreed it would be a great idea for me to have my friends around, though nobody mentioned Edward. Not once.

Limping into my house, the stitches of my small stab wound flexed and twisted uncomfortably. Emmett's large hands were wound tightly around my waist, helping me up the small set of stairs and through the door. He knew better than to ask if he could carry me inside, I was far too independent for that. Plus, I hated playing the victim. I had been doing so for two weeks straight.

I could tell that Alice had spent a good amount of time in my house, preparing things. Almost everything in my bedroom had been taken downstairs, the sofa we once had was replaced by one of a higher cost. One that folded out into a luxurious bed and that I was expected to sleep in for the time being. I supposed it was perfect; I wouldn't be able to go up and down the stairs to get to my own bedroom in this state.

"I hope you don't mind Bella, but I also went out and bought you a new wardrobe. You're going to have a lot of difficulty pulling jeans up over your wounds so I opted for lights of loose fitting t-shirts and nightgowns. I tried a few on myself, they're pretty comfortable." Alice had taken the time to sort my new piles of clothing according to length, color and what I assumed were appropriate days to wear them. Apparently yellow was frowned upon on Monday's...

"Thanks Alice, you really didn't have to..." I knew it was no use arguing with her, she enjoyed shopping as much as I enjoyed ... not shopping. I'm also sure it kept her mind off the fact that her sister... her best friend was beaten and raped. If that were the case, I'd let her buy me the moon.

"I didn't buy you anything. I was left out of the "we're buying Bella gifts" plot. Had I known, I probably would have bought you something cool like... a motorcycle or a crossbow." I watched as Emmett positioned his arms as if he were holding the weapon, pretending to shoot invisible entities in my living room.

"I helped Alice pick out the... night-things." Jasper pointed awkwardly to my new wardrobe, forcing an uncomfortable smile. I'm sure it was hard being around me with the lingering scent of blood, I hadn't exactly had much time to bathe or clean my wounds properly.

"I really appreciate it, really." I offered the three a warm smile as I slowly began moving once again. Emmett was too caught up in playing with his imaginary toys to continue aiding me to the sofa, though both Jasper and Alice were keeping a close eye on me in case I stumbled. "Has anyone spoken to Jacob? I'm sure Charlie mentioned this to Billy, who in turn mentioned it to Jake..." I could tell by the awkward look on both Jasper and Alice's faces, as well as the fact Emmett and stopped his ridiculousness that Jacob had in fact found out, and that he obviously wasn't happy in the slightest.

"Little Jacob heard through us, we thought it best to break the news ourselves rather than have him lash out at someone." Emmett glanced to Alice, as if waiting for her approval before continuing on with the facts. "At first he just cried, like... on the floor, tears streaming down his face, cried." I could tell Emmett would have found that situation fairly humorous had it not revolved around something so traumatic. "Then he ran outside, convinced he could find the man that did this to you. Poor kid. A lot of bravery, but no brains." I winched at the thought of Jacob willingly hunting James down... Jake was human, nothing stronger than I was. Any vampire would easily kill him should he put up a fight over this, and there would be nothing I could do about that. I couldn't fill him in on the fact his tribe's ghost stories were true, that wouldn't bode well for the Cullen's, but I sure as hell wouldn't leave him in the dark about it either.

"What did you tell him?"

"Well Alice created the story. It took a few tries to get the perfect one. We told him you went to Phoenix to see your mother. You and she got into a fight and you stormed out. Phoenix can be a dangerous city, so it sort of played itself out I guess. We didn't really have to get too deep into it before he got the drift. He's been calling Alice nonstop since you were hospitalized. Alice made the decision to tell him you were flying home today, though that was probably a mistake. That kid's going to be peeping in your windows by 6pm, I guarantee it..."

I was excited to know my closest male friend wasn't looking to bail on me like Edward had; I was looking forward to seeing him. With a smile, I crawled onto the couch in utter exhaustion. My eyes fixated on the clock while I waited for '6pm'.


	8. Options

**Authors note:  
I want to thank everyone for being so supportive of my stories over these past few months! I have many started, so it's tough updating them all. I won't be starting anymore until I finish both this story, and my other "Fall". I am taking requests and plot ideas, so feel free to leave a note as a review or even PM me a message if you want one of your ideas written out.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Much love,  
-Shantel**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though they promised I would be left home alone after I practically demanded some peace and quiet, I knew better. I knew that Emmett and Alice – though promised to have gone – were likely just outside, hiding in the thick trees beside the house. I knew that Jasper and Rosalie were likely close by as well.

I had remained on the sofa, too weak and too sore to bother lounging anywhere else in the house. I occupied myself by staring out the window, trying to pin point the vampires' exact location. Before I knew it, a knock on the door was tearing my attention away from my little mission.

I winced slightly as I tried to sit up a lot better than I was though a deep voice reminded me not to move. I was surprised to see Jacob peeking his head in from the now open front door, trying to see if it was okay for him to enter fully. I nodded, a large smile painted across my face.

"Christ, Bella, did you get hit by a transfer truck?" He smiled as he spoke, shutting the front door gently behind him as he made his way into the living room where I was staying for the time being. "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell." I loved the way we could be so brutally honest with each other, yet laugh it off at the same time, knowing in the end it was just a joke, just humour in the situation.

"Are you doing okay? Injuries and such aside? Charlie said it was bad, but I wasn't expecting to see you this..."

"Dead looking?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm fine, Carlisle says in a few days I will be up off the sofa and likely walking around. He doesn't want to keep me on too many pain medications while I'm on bed rest, my body will get too used to them. Then, when the time comes to start moving and the pain increases, he'll have to up my dosage and that brings a chance of dependency."

"Doctor's know best, I guess..." I could tell by the saddened sound in his voice that he held the Cullen's responsible for what had happened to me. Not just Edward, whom he usually held responsible for everything, but the entire Cullen family. I suppose if Jake were in my position, I would likely hold the ones meant for protecting me responsible for not doing their jobs, but it wasn't like that at all. The Cullen's had done everything in their power to protect me, and then some. It wasn't their fault I was stupid enough to run off and to play into James' trap. It was mine.

"The Cullen's are good people, they're being really supportive. Well, aside from Edward..." I pulled my chocolate brown eyes away from Jacob's; glancing down at my hands that fumbled nervously with the blanket sprawled across my lap.

"Edward? Did something happen to him too?" Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sparkle in his eye, his lips twitch into a smile at the thought of something terrible happening to Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"No, nothing happened to Edward. He's just a little confused about what happened to me."

"He does know that it's not your fault, right? That you tried to fight that guy off, that it wasn't something you wanted?"

"Of course he does, they all do... He just sees me as less than innocent now I suppose... tainted."

My body jumped slightly at the surprise of Jacob standing up from his seating position on the floor, a growl ripping through his throat. I couldn't hold back the smile and the soft giggle at the sound. He reminded me of Emmett sometimes.

"I'll fucking kill him!"

"Sit down before you hurt yourself. You look like you're about to sprout laser beams from the eyes or something." I moved over on the sofa as best as possible seeing as how I was lying along it length ways, trying to make the slightest bit of room for his massive body as I patted the small spot beside me. "They always say victimising someone doesn't just hurt them, it victimises their family and friends as well, I think it's supposed to be normal."

"If it's normal... then why am I still here, taking care of you while he's off doing god knows what?" He had a good point, though I forgot it the moment his fingers brushed stray curls away from my face, his eyes staring down lovingly into mine. "If that's normal, then why... am I...." His face inched closer to mine, his nose tracing along my cheek gently. I could hear him inhaling ever so softly, savouring my scent much as Edward had done from time to time. His warm lips placed countless kisses along my scrapes and bruises that polluted my face before coming to rest against my own lips, mumbling gently against them. "By your side?'

It wasn't fair that he was taking advantage of me in my weakened state. That his lips were against mine despite everything that had happened with James, despite loving Edward. It wasn't fair that the only kiss I was getting was from someone I hadn't chosen to be with. It should have been Edward here at my side, not Alice and Emmett. It should be Edward looking after me, not Charlie. It should be Edward sitting here at my side, kissing my injuries better, mumbling against my lips, not Jacob.

"He doesn't deserve you, Bells." He was right, Edward didn't deserve me.

Perhaps that realization was what encouraged me to return the delicate kiss at first, before all the feelings I had been holding back emerged. Of course I loved Jacob, he was amazing. He just wasn't my soul mate... was he?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors note:  
Sorry it's so short, guys! Still trying to figure out where to go with this story. It's difficult because I'm such a Team Edward girl, yet lately I've been noticing a lot more of Jacob. What do you think, should Edward come crawling back, begging for Bella's forgiveness, or should we keep Jacob in her life as her number one man?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
